


A New Horizon

by JackMcGarrett



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Danny "Danno" Williams Makes Friends Outside of Five-Oh, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett
Summary: Charlie and Christopher are friends and so when Charlie gets sick, Christopher asks his dad if they can visit.Danny's a bit of a mess, still reeling from finding out about Charlie's true parentage and not really getting the support he wanted from his team. But he finds that understanding and support in another team. The 118 is made up of amazing people, he finds.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Danny "Danno" Williams & Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	A New Horizon

“Hey buddy, what’s the matter?” Eddie asked Christopher when he saw he wasn’t eating. 

“I’m sad, daddy,” Christopher commented with a frown as he poked at his food. 

Eddie’s overprotective instincts flared as he knelt next to his son, “What’s up? Talk to me, kid.”

“My friend Charlie. He’s sick. Havin’ an operation soon...he was scared. I told him to be brave but he still was scared. But haven’t seen him in a while…” 

“Oh,” Eddie said. He hated seeing his son so sad, so he said, “I’ll do some investigating and see if we can’t go visit your friend, yeah?”

Christopher immediately perked up at the idea, “Really?”

“Yeah really.” Eddie nodded. “We know how scary hospitals can be. But family and friends always make it better, right?” 

“Right!” Christopher nodded and hugged his father tightly. “Thanks dad. You’re the best.” 

Eddie stood and kissed the top of Christopher’s head. “You too. Now, try to eat something yeah? Breakfast is the most-”

“Important meal of the day!” Christopher finished. 

* * *

_-knock-knock-knock-_

Danny looked up when he heard the knock. He was alone with Charlie for the moment. Part of him didn’t think it would happen so soon, but Stan and Rachel are having a lot of moments that really shouldn’t happen in front of other people, let alone a child. 

Grace was still in school, and Danny just really wanted to start being part of his son’s life since he’s missed a lot of it. 

He knew that Five-Oh had a case at the moment, so he wasn’t really expecting any of them. It wasn’t any of them. He, in fact, didn’t know the handsome stranger who poked his head in. 

“Can I help you?” Danny asked. 

“Uh, hi. I’m Eddie Diaz. Father of Christopher. He’s a friend of Charlie’s and, well he’s been a bit worried about his friend, and we came to visit. If it’s okay with you.” The man said as he stepped aside to let his son walk through. 

Christopher smiled up at Danny and lifted his hand to wave. “Hello. Is Charlie alright?” 

Danny smiled at them both and nodded, “Come on in. He’s a little tired, in and out of sleep. But he’s gonna be okay. I um...hi, I’m Danny. Charlie’s uh...father.” Danny said as he extended his hand to Eddie. 

Eddie shook it in greeting and taking the emotional bursts to be about the relief at knowing his kid was going to be okay. 

“We’re glad, right Chris?” Eddie smiled at his son. 

Christopher nodded. “I miss Charlie. But glad he will be better.” 

“This might be too soon, but when he’s all healed up and is able to, why don’t you bring him down to the firehouse? Christopher’s practically in charge there these days. We’d love to show Charlie around.” 

“Yeah!” He said a little too loudly, which woke Charlie up from his rest. 

“Chris?”

“Oops. Sorry, Charlie. Didn’t mean to wake you…” Christopher apologized. 

“It’s ‘kay. You came to visit!” Charlie smiled happily. 

“I did. I made you something. Dad, help!” Christopher called out to his dad. Eddie acted and helped pull out a teddy bear and hand made card from Christopher’s backpack. “My dad bought you the teddy.” 

“Thank you.” Charlie smiled as he reached for it and listened to Christopher telling him what the card said. 

Danny and Eddie pulled back a bit to let the kids talk and let Christopher tell Charlie what he’s missed so far. 

“You’re a fireman?” Danny asked. 

“Just started at the 118,” Eddie said proudly. Then he nodded to Danny’s badge, “Police?”

“Uh, task force. Five-Oh. You serious about the firehouse tour?” Danny couldn’t help but ask. Though Charlie was still pretty young, he missed out on a lot the important and crucial moments in his life. He was more than eager to start making memories. And a trip to a firehouse seemed like an awesome one to have. 

“Course.” Eddie nodded. “The squad’s really great and friendly. They’ll know not to overdo anything. And...Christopher has pals but the way he talks about Charlie...I...I know how hard it can get. When it comes to kids. So really, anything I can do, we can do, always feel free to ask.” 

Danny was a bit clogged up with emotion and it took him a moment to get straight. Then he cleared his throat. “I uh...I would like to get to know you better. You and Chris. We’re...department men. We know the life. But we also know what our kids mean to us. And I just...wanna get a beer sometime later?” 

When he asked, he just wanted a chance to branch into Charlie’s world more. But little did he know just where this would lead. 

Thankfully Eddie agreed. “Yeah, that’d be great. Name the time and place. I’ll be there.” 

* * *

“Whoa, wait a minute. So...she lied to you about you being the father?” Buck asked with a frown that clearly showed his displeasure. 

“And gave some bullshit excuse about not wanting you to be involved because of the life you lead as a cop?” Hen asked and then scoffed. 

“She tried to give more justifications for it, but basically,” Danny muttered as he took another sip from his beer. 

“How are you not raging right now? I’d be so pissed!” Buck exclaimed. 

“I’m calmer now. But trust me...I’m still mad.” Danny replied. 

“And then to have your so-called best friend try to defend her? Man, you need better friends.” Chim said. 

“Easy, Chim. We don’t know the full story there.” Bobby added as the voice of reason. 

“Sorry, Cap, no can do. A wise woman once told me that one can forgive their ex’s as much as needed, but friends can hate them bitches for the rest of our lives.” Chim replied as he clinked beers with Hen. 

“Damn straight. And Danny’s part of us now, so he gets to vent and bitch and get our support full-on.” Hen told them. 

  
  


“You guys barely know me.” Danny reminded them. 

“You’re a detective. You kick ass and keep the streets safe. Not to mention you donated bone marrow to your kid to save his life without a second thought. This family is made up of heroes and badasses. You fit right in.” Buck told him, clapping his back happily. 

With how things have been feeling lately in Five-Oh, this made his heart swell. He can’t really pinpoint the shift but there is a change that’s got him feeling like he and Steve are just clashing more than usual. And not in their usual fun bantering ways. He has Catherine and the cousins. Not that Chin and Kono aren’t his friends too but...he feels a disconnect. But here, in this table, he feels...good. 

“Still don’t think I’m worthy of it but this...feels great. If you guys really mean it.” 

“We do. They’re right, you seem like an amazing guy. And if you do need a place to come to and feel safe _and_ heard, the 118 is there for you. And Charlie. Not to mention, once Buck decides you’re family there’s no stopping it.” Bobby told him. 

* * *

“They’re...a colorful sort,” Danny said as Eddie gave him a ride back to his place. 

“They are. They weren’t too much, right? I didn’t know they’d show up.” Eddie told him. 

“It’s fine,” Danny assured him with a smile. “If I am going to make friends with them, then I’m glad they all got to hear the story so I don’t have to repeat it.” 

“Good. And are you?” At Danny’s side glance, he clarified, “Going to make friends with them?” 

Danny shrugged as he eased back into his seat, “I’m not the most people person on the planet. But it’d be nice to have a place to get away from when I feel...too much of an outcast. They all seem to rally to my side. Which is...weird. I was so full of hate and anger when I had to move here.” The 118 also knew that part of the story since Danny gave them a whole recount of Rachel’s previous actions with a child of his. 

“Rightfully earned,” Eddie commented. 

“I still feel some of it. And...part of me feels like I’m betraying Five-Oh but at the same time, they were so ready to try and see it through Rachel’s eyes. None of them are parents though. And I just...I didn’t feel like I had to validate my anger to you guys and it’s weird. And I don’t even know why I’m talking about this. That’s not what you asked. I...I think it’d be nice to have an escape from work. A place that my job can be understood but has little to do with it. So, yes, I will try to make friends with them.” 

* * *

“How are things going?” Eddie asked as they waited for their drinks. Wanting a bit of one on one time, he invited Danny to a different bar. One that neither Five-Oh or the 118 are prone to go to. It's barely been two weeks since they've met, but it already feels as if they've known each other for years. 

“I...it’s weird. Steve and I used to be very in sync. Now every argument just feels too real.” Danny sighed. 

Eddie frowned, “Are you okay there?”

“Yeah! Yeah.” Danny nodded immediately. Even if things aren’t perfect, he doesn’t feel like they’re not his friends or his family. “I just...need a break? I don’t know.” 

“Well, you know you’re always welcomed with us. And if you ever need a change of pace, we’d love to have you.” 

He smiled, “That’s good to know. But right now it’s enough that I got you guys to escape to.” 


End file.
